


The Author

by videogamelover99



Series: A Different Form a Different Time [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's desperate, Flat dreams, Gen, ford is done, human bill au, oh hey plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamelover99/pseuds/videogamelover99
Summary: Stanford is balancing a new universal threat along with the old one living in his own house.So he seeks help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flat Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062122) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



Stanford couldn’t sleep. There had been worries before that this would happen: that Bill would somehow come back from the dead, throw another world-ending party, break reality as they knew it, and all because Stanford had let his guard down, to clueless to realize what was happening right under his nose. There were times where he woke up and saw his brother sporting those chilling, yellow eyes, the insane smile, the unnerving laugh, only to realize it was simply the aftereffects of the nightmare. 

Stanford was by no means a superstitious man, but Bill Cipher was not superstition, he was fact. And as long as there was even a possibility of that monster coming back, Ford would keep his guard up, ready for the illusion of peace to be shattered.

And it happened, just like Ford had predicted. But not in the way he had thought.The scientist was expecting raining fire, cracks in the sky, demons raising hell on earth, and all other kinds of disturbing, over the top dramatics when it came to Bill Cipher. This was not what he got. 

Having something to defeat was understandable, was clear and predictable and something he knew how to address. But here there was nothing left to defeat. Bill Cipher was crushed, downed, helpless and powerless. And Ford did not know what to do with an enemy like that.

So for once he stepped back and let his family decide. And apparently, the family decided to keep him. 

…

“So, Fordsy, ya seem a bit on edge.” 

Cipher grinned, knocking over one of the preservation jars Stanford had set up, the glass clinking against the metal shelf. Inside, the terrified Pixie scrambled against the lid of the jar, trying to get as far away from the demon’s reach as possible. “Guess you’re too busy HIDING from me, huh? Figures. Stanford Pines, afraid of the thing that’s lurking in his own house. They usually call that AVOIDANCE BEHAVIOR. Which is basically a warning bell to show that you’re NUTS.” The last sentence was laced with deliberate anger, making Ford turn around to finally face his most hated enemy. 

Cipher’s new form had a few inches over him, but that, as far as he could see, was the only physical advantage. Bill’s body was thin, a bit too thin for the age demographic it seemed to fall under (mid-twenties, maybe?) And from what Stanford observed so far, the demon’s physical strength very much corresponded to his appearance. He was also clumsy, tripping over his own feet and bumping into things for no reason. Ford assumed it was because of the demon’s inexperience in occupying a human vessel, and not just him being a nuisance. The dark skin and small, unruly curls made him appear as more African-American, despite the long, triangular, european nose. Instead of one eye there were now two: wide, dark, ever-shifting eyes, that carried heavy bags rivaling Stanford’s own. No yellow cat-like slits the scientist was used to. They were completely and utterly human. 

Bill shifted a little under Stanford’s careful scrutiny, another glimpse of humanity that Ford swore he would never fall for. “Hey Braniac, don’t overdo it. Thinking that hard MAY just blow one of those brain cells out.”

He ignored the jabbing comment, coming to a sudden realization that, honestly, should have come to him a lot earlier. Ford spent so long trying to figure out why Cipher was back and what exactly he was planning that he missed the obvious, glaring-him-in-the-face fact..

The demon’s shifting, almost nervous gaze confirmed it.  _ Bill Cipher was afraid of him. _ He’d done his best in hiding it under anger and sarcastic remarks, but underneath that false bravado, there was real, actual  _ fear _ , something Stanford had waited so long to see on that monster’s face. 

“Look Fordsy, I GET that ‘silent and stoic’ is your THING and all, but this is taking it a little too-”

“Why are you here, Bill.”

Cipher sputtered, maybe at the question or maybe at the use of his first name, but the way he suddenly flared up was actually funny, now that Ford knew the true nature of his behavior. He was like a startled cat, raising his back as an act of false intimidation. “I don’t NEED a reason to torment you, Six, I’ve got-”

“Tell the truth.” 

Ford meant that statement to be patronizing, and apparently it worked, because Bill suddenly shut up, staring at him in new-found fury. But before he could even open his mouth, the scientist spoke again. “No, don’t tell me, I know exactly why you’re here.”

“ _ Do you?” _ Bill spat out, a wide, malicious grin spreading across his face. 

“You’re here because you’re afraid.”

Bill fell silent. Then came the maniacal laughter. “You think I would be scared of YOU? PLEASE, YOUR LIFESPAN IS 10 BILLION TIMES SMALLER THAN MINE! I’ve seen WORLDS BURN and YOUR PRIMITIVE SPECIES evolve from hairy apes and if you think I’M AFRAID of some TINY, INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN THEN-”

“But you are.” Ford’s voice was soft, just above a whisper, but it brought Bill’s incomprehensible rambling to a complete stop. “You are, but you don’t want to look afraid. So you came down here, hoping to make me feel intimidated, make me feel anxious, paranoid, because then you’ll still have the upper hand. Well, you don’t.”

The demon’s face was scrunched up in anger and frustration. The man caught him off again, feeling triumphant that this time it was  _ him _ playing mind games and not that monster. “Because let’s face it, Cipher, right now you’re just another one of those insignificant humans: a frail, weak creature whose main goal is to fight for survival. And there is nothing you can do about it.” 

 

Ford took a slow, menacing step toward Bill, causing the demon to recoil and back away. "Listen closely, Cipher, because I will only say this once." The man took another step, and the demon pressed his back against the table, something not unlike fear for the first time present in his gaze, granting Stanford a small satisfaction at the sight. "The only reason, and I repeat, the only reason you're still alive is because I let it stay that way." He leaned closer, and Bill shifted, his eyes avoiding Ford's gaze. "And if once. Even once I start to doubt my family's safety because of your presence, I'm afraid you won't get to enjoy that state of living for much longer. Is that clear?"    
  
There it was. Bill Cipher, the monster who had tortured him both physically and psychologically for decades was now completely at Ford's mercy. And right now they both knew it. Bill held his gaze for a long time, the stubborn expression doing nothing to mask his fear. He tried to push past Ford, turning to dart back upstairs, but the scientist caught his arm in a death grip, halting his escape. “You did not answer me.” 

 

Cipher held his silence for a while longer, until Ford’s grip tightened slightly. “Crystal.” the demon choked out, the hatred in his gaze having absolutely no effect on the scientist. 

Ford released Bill’s arm, the demon rubbing the sore, red mark. He shot another, hate-filled glare toward Ford, before scrambling up the stairs, never saying a word. 

 

Stanford waited for his steps to subside, then collapsed in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands. The man breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm down his racing heart. He was too old for this. And too tired to feel anything other than relief. 

 

...

 

Ever since Stanford sent that message, he couldn’t have felt more impatient. The man found it hard to sit still, to do anything without his mind running back to his old acquaintance, and making him worry all the more. What if it didn’t reach her? What if something happened to her- no. The children were there not too long ago, and they said she had been fine. It had been decades though, what if she simply had forgotten about him? Stanford shoved that selfish worry away, deeming it irrational almost immediately. Of course she remembered him, Dipper had mentioned him to her, hadn’t he? The why did it take her so long? Perhaps it would have been best if he had gone to her instead. He even tried asking Mabel for the scissors, but the girl just shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, Grunkle Ford, they ran out of juice. Guess she gave us the disposable ones instead of the three-use ones, huh?”

 

That was not an option, not without a method a sure method to travel between dimensions. Still, it seemed rude, now that he thought about it, to make her go out of her way- 

 

No, Ford, this is the end of the world.

 

Perhaps it was just hard for her. After all, when was the last time she had even left her temple? And even if she did manage to travel to their dimension, a tall, purple creature with seven eyes wasn’t exactly a common sort of tourist, even in this town. She would have had to keep away from human eyes or change her appearance in order to not cause a panic. After weirdmaggedon, the townsfolk were even easier to spook than before. 

 

He had held onto that thought, even when, on one particularly daunting afternoon, he heard a knock on the door. The twins had gone to the mall, and Cipher was nowhere to be found. That left just him and Stan in the shack, and his brother had gone upstairs to take a midday nap. 

 

The logical thing to think was that the children had returned early, but they both knew the front door was always open. It could have been a tax collector, or one of Stan’s friends from Columbia, or another door-to-door salesman that Stan needed to chase out with a broom. 

It was none of those things, and when he opened the door Stanford couldn't help but stare.   
  
The face of the individual standing on his front porch was not a face that Ford had seen before. Standing more than half a foot shorter than him, the dark haired woman did not look like any of the townsfolk he'd ever met, and though she looked about the same age as his students, he was sure this girl wasn't one of them.    
  
And yet the feeling of déjà vu couldn’t have been bigger, for when the woman finally smiled, smiled with more her eyes than her lips, Ford had no doubt about who was standing in front of him.    
  
Jheselbraum the Unswerving chuckled. "I didn't know a long, drawn out silence is how you would greet an old friend."   
  
Ford stared. And yes, the back of his mind noted how unusual her appearance was, but the question was overwhelmed by the sheer elation that shot through him at seeing someone he'd never thought he would see again.    
  
"Then again, this dimension's social niceties are still a bit unfamiliar, maybe-"   
  
Okay, so maybe grabbing an ancient, all-seeing being and spinning her around wasn't a very fit idea. Ford did it anyway, earning a very surprised laugh in turn.

 

“That's more like it.” She muttered quietly. The stress of the past few weeks slowly eased away, and Stanford smiled for the first time since this whole fiasco started. How long has it been? Twenty years now? And his friend didn't look a day older. Of course, that's what happened when you befriended immortal entities. 

 

Wait. The man stared. And blinked. Two bright green eyes stared back.This was five less than last time. 

 

Jheselbraum raised an eyebrow at his scrutiny. “If you can put me down now, that would be lovely.” He was still holding her a few inches off the ground.

 

“R-right, of course. I apologize.” he hastily set her on the floor, feeling the heat rush to his face. 

 

She laughed again, and despite the strange appearance, Ford had no doubt that this was his future seeing friend. There was no mistaking that voice. “Don't be sorry! I haven't had such a warm welcome since...Huh, was it few centuries ago, wasn't it?” The woman started muttering under her breath, seemingly lost in thought, and Ford cleared his throat carefully to grab her attention. 

 

“Um, I’m sure you would like to-”

 

“Hey Sixer! Have ya seen the instant glue anywhere? One of the antlers on that jackalope Soos set up fell off.” Stan barged loudly into the living room, tossing away the pillows on the couch in search of the previously mentioned tool. “I swear, if that little devil glued my shoes together again I’ll-” He froze, staring at Ford, then at the woman next to him, then at Ford again. Stanley raised an eyebrow. “Didn't know those kids would go 400 miles just ta hear yer lecturin’. Unless the kid’s here for a  _ different _ reason.” With those words Stan gave him a very suggestive look, making Ford pale and block as many thoughts that statement had thrown at him as he could. 

 

“Stanley! She’s not-”

 

Just then their guest took the initiative, approaching Stanley and offering him a hand. “Jheselbraum the Unswerving. I have to say, I’m glad I finally get to meet the man who saved the world.” 

 

Stan froze, giving Ford a questioning look, the gears in his head slowly turning. Finally he reached out to shake her hand, looking a bit flustered. “Well, uh, it was nothin’. You don't really meet the description, ya know.”

 

“Oh, I do know, trust me.” With that statement she winked, shaking the conman’s hand. 

 

“Huh.” Stan shrugged, pulling back from the handshake to fold his hands over his chest, giving their guest a very strange look. “Nice meeting ya too, I guess.” he retreated a bit, giving her and Ford some unneeded space. 

 

“So,” Jheselbraum clasped her hands in front of her, turning to Stanford. “Now that the introductions are out of the way, I suppose I should ask why you’ve called for my help.”

 

“Wait, can’t ya like, see the future or something?” Stanley cut in before Ford could even open his mouth, “Shouldn’t ya know why?”

 

“Oh, I have a feeling,” the Oracle winked again, though this time with a lot less energy, “but looking into the future for every little thing is tedious. Not to mention boring.”

 

Stanley fell silent, squinting at her with that same unreadable look. Ford cleared his throat, getting both of their attention, “It’s best if you see for yourself, then.”

 

His brother nodded, deadly serious. “I guess I’ll go put on some pants.” 

…

 

“It’s a hole. In reality.”

 

“Wow, thanks. Haven’t realized that yet.” Stanley muttered, grunting when Ford elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Well, ‘hole’ is a bit too blunt of a term. I’d prefer ‘tear’.” The woman ran her hands slowly over the edge of the rift, the bark of the tree flexing under her touch. 

 

“Uh, maybe you shouldn’t-”

 

“So can’t ya, like, sow it back together or somethin’?” Stanley remarked, so Ford’s warning went unnoticed. Which was good, because who was he to tell a trillion year old being how to treat tears in spacetime?

 

“Because if that were possible, we would need a special kind of thread.” The oracle backed away from the corrupted tree, still staring at it with a contemplative expression. “One that I unfortunately am not aware of.”

 

And just like that, all of Stanford’s hopes for resolving this world-ending problem came crashing down. Because if Jheselbraum the Unswerving did not know what to do, then who possibly could?

 

There was someone, but the very thought of it made Ford shiver with anger. 

 

“Wow calm down, Pointdexter, it’s not the end of the world. Haha, see what I did there? Because it kind of- nevermind.” He felt Stanley’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring, grounding, and that, plus the Oracle’s sudden concerned look, was enough for him to cease his minute panic attack. For the moment. 

 

“Your brother is right. It’s not the end of the world. At least not yet.” 

 

Jheselbraum took a step away from the tree, casting it a long, hard look before joining Ford’s side. “There is someone who I know might help. I will ask for the best course of action, and make sure that this,” she gestured at the abomination of reality, “won’t escalate.” Then her gaze softened, something truly sympathetic in it. “You’re not alone in this, Stanford. This problem isn’t just yours too solve.” They were just words, yet  he still felt the tension that had built up for the couple of weeks start to melt away, replaced with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was good to have her back.

 

Then the Oracle scowled, and all trace of sympathy flew out the window. “In fact, if it’s anybody’s problem, it’s-”

 

“We mustn’t tell him.” Ford was surprised at how forceful that came out, but in the end, that was his intent. The woman’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Hey, ya know him. Forever paranoid, but he’s got a point. Better safe than sorry.” Stanley elaborated quickly, the hand never leaving Ford’s shoulder.

 

The sage gave them both a long, hard look, before sighing, turning to frown at the tear. “If that’s what you think is best.”

 

Stanford released that breath of air he was holding, grateful for her support. “So what do we do?” 

 

“Well, Bill Cipher managed to singlehandedly tear a hole through the very fabric of existence. The best thing to do for now is to not let anything or anyone pass through to the other side. That will most likely tear it open even further,” she then turned to both of them with a dreadful look in her eyes,

 

“And then it would not just be your dimension at stake.”

  
  


…

  
  
  


When the twins returned home they found the three of them drinking tea, Stanford feeling quite a bit more relaxed than he had been in weeks, despite whatever revelations preached otherwise. 

 

“You’re back!” Mabel smiled. Dropping the shopping bags she was carrying and running over to them. “I knew you’d be here! See, what’d I tell you, Bro-bro?”

 

“Huh.” The younger twin paused at the door, staring at their new guest. “Uh, hi. Again. I guess.”

 

“Yeah, GREAT. What’s she doing here?” the owner of that loud, grating voice came to stand behind the boy, and Ford’s grip on his mug tightened. 

 

“I have a name, you know.” From his side the oracle remarked coldly.

 

“Well, apparently ya don’t like usin’ it, so-”

 

“Don’t ya have someone else to bother? Like those hordes of hapless tourists? Get lost, Cipher. Let the adults talk without yer yapping in the background.” 

 

Stanley’s words had a remarkably great effect. Bill looked offended, but didn’t say anything, turning to leave the kitchen. Stan leaned back in the chair, and looked over at the woman, who looked even more tense than Ford. “So what’s up with you and that nacho?” 

 

The woman wasn’t looking at either of them, instead staring at the hall Bill had disappeared in. 

 

“Well, I believe it’s about time I leave.” Jheselbraum suddenly got up, nodding at Stan as she did.

 

“Wow, hold up, ya know we can always stuff that urchin in a closet if he’s-”

 

“As amusing as that would be, that’s not it. I don’t know how long I can leave the temple unattended.” 

 

The woman left the kitchen, heading for the front door. Ford spotted Bill across the room, staring at all of them with an expression the scientist couldn’t decipher. 

 

Mabel visibly soured, trailing after her. “But you just got here! Jesa- Jaz-. Ugh, why does your name have to be so complicated? Can I call you Jessie?”

 

“Nora.” Ford saw Bill’s head snap back to her in surprise. “You can call me Nora. My current name is a bit of a mouthful.”

 

The older twin frowned even deeper. “Wait, but how is that short for-”

 

“It’s not. Goodbye, Mabel.”

 

The woman was halfway out the door when she froze. "Oh! Almost forgot."   
  
The Oracle turned around, eyes fixed on the man in the far corner. "Bill?"   
  
The demon looked up, and Stanford could almost claim he looked hopeful as the woman slowly approached him. "Yeah?"   
  
There was an audible crack as the Oracle's fist connected with his face. The man fell to the floor, groaning and holding his nose, in obvious pain. "I don't think I have to tell you what that was for."

Bill let out what could even be considered a whimper, cradling his nose in his hands. 

 

"Pity I wasn't the first." She remarked idly, and Ford watched out of the corner of his eye as Stan cautiously backed away. His brother seemed to have the right idea.    
  
Nora turned back to the Pines, all trace of anger gone. "It was nice to see you again, Stanford." And then she was out the door, leaving behind a gaping Pines family and a dream demon still withering in pain.   
  
Stan finally broke the silence, whistling appreciatively. "That's one mean right hook."    
  
Dipper nudged Bill gently with his shoe. "Hey man, are you still alive?"   
  
"Nggg..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final one-shot for this series. The next chapter will be the first one of a multichapter fic. Guess what asshole is next in line.


End file.
